


A Foxes Plaything

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mind Games, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Void Cares for Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “This one is special, isn’t he, Stiles?” Void teases. Derek knows he should flash his eyes, although they don’t hold the same power they once did, or growl, or even let his fangs graze over his lips. But Stiles– Void’s, hand was on his chest, his fingers walking a gentle line down his sternum and it was all Derek had ever wanted.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Nogitsune, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	A Foxes Plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carifusaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carifusaga/gifts).



“Oh, now this one,” Stiles says, twirling his finger in Derek’s direction. Derek has to remind himself that this _isn’t_ Stiles, it’s the Void that took him over, the _thing_ inside of him that is a master of tricks. This _isn’t_ his Stiles. 

But, God, it looked like him. It sounded like him. It looked at Derek the way he had always wished Stiles looked at him. And he tries his hardest to push it aside, but the hunger in Void’s eyes has his heart leaping in his chest. 

“This one is _special_ , isn’t he, Stiles?” Void teases. Derek knows he should flash his eyes, although they don’t hold the same power they once did, or growl, or even let his fangs graze over his lips. But Stiles– _Void’s_ , hand was on his chest, his fingers walking a gentle line down his sternum and it was all Derek had ever wanted. 

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Derek says weakly, the fire that he tries to lace his tone with lost among the emotions flooding through him. Void laughs and it’s music and cacophony to Derek’s oversensitive ears. His hands tremble at his sides, wanting to block the horrid noise but knowing one wrong move and Void will know he has won. 

Another laugh chimes and Derek resists the urge to fall to his knees and sob. “Derek Hale,” Void tuts, “he loves you, you know?” Void mutters and Derek sees his maniacal grin before he presses his eyes closed. He can’t see Stiles this way, it might break him. 

“Why are you doing this?” Derek asks because he doesn’t know what else to say. 

“It’s just so much _fun_ , Sourwolf,” Void says, venom in his tone as he spits the words out, his breath, the scent of Stiles’ sweet breath, the only thing holding Derek from his collapse. “Stiles is begging me to stop, pleading that I leave you alone. He’s never done that; not even for Scott, when I pushed the Oni’s blade through his stomach or his father, when I tried to get to him.” 

Void stops for a moment and Derek thinks he’s listening to Stiles. He wants to yell, to scream to Stiles that he’s going to get him back, but he has never lied to Stiles before and dammit, he just doesn’t know. 

“Oh,” Void says gleefully, clapping his hands together like a child given his first piece of candy, “he thinks you don’t love him.” Derek’s eyes shoot open, the blue of his beta form uncontrollable as his anger spikes through him. “But he _does_ , Stiles. Look at him, no, don’t close your eyes. See through _our_ eyes, Stiles. See how much this man cares for you. Willing to stand here and take whatever I give him while you rot inside of me.” 

Derek finally breaks, the tether holding in his sanity shattering the second he thinks Stiles might be hurt, and he surges toward Void, a growl echoing through his loft. Void catches him by his throat, the delicate fingers that belong to the man Derek is in love with, rough on the pulse of his neck. Derek isn’t sure he’s ever going to be able to hear Stiles’ laughter again without his stomach churning. 

“I won’t hurt him, my little pet. I wouldn’t _dream_ of making you sad. But a fox loves to play and wouldn’t he be the prettiest little plaything?” Void considers Derek for a moment and before Derek has the time to struggle, his lips are met with the softest he’s ever felt. It’s like lightning strikes through every part of him as Void’s grip lessens and Derek’s feet are back on the ground. He shouldn’t kiss back, he knows he shouldn’t, but if this is the only time he gets to kiss Stiles, he’s going to make it count. 

Derek pulls Void against him, his fingers bruisingly tight on the pale skin of his hips, and Void’s long fingers grip his hair as teeth bite into his bottom lip. Derek shouldn’t moan, he knows he shouldn’t, but Void feels so good against him, as good as he knew Stiles would feel and it’s too much, too _much_. 

Derek rips himself away from Void, struggling to catch his breath as his heart pounds achingly in his chest. 

“I let Stiles feel that one, feel the way your fingers gripped his waist, the tangles of your hair, taste the bitterness on your tongue. He has wanted this for so long, Derek, and now…” Derek blinks and Void is gone. He drops to his knees, savoring the taste of Stiles on his lips and finally lets his tears fall slowly down his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).


End file.
